


Cover Me Up

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [14]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Bonfires, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, References to Drugs, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: If there was one thing Todd knew, it was that he was definitely the 'class clown' type... it wasn't a secret and it wasn't exactly something he detested, but he wished people realized there was more to him than his kickass parties and being the greatest plug alive... and y'know. The fact that he had a totally hot girlfriend. And she just so happened to be that person who saw more than a party boy... more than the guy with the best pot and bottles of Tito's... she saw him as the annoying, totally down to please his lady, Toddy.
Relationships: Todd (PPG)/Hana
Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cover Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhhhh!!! Happy New Years Eve everybody who has decided to read this ridiculous bullshit.... I should start by mentioning that this is a Secret Santa gift for the ever so dear @hana_sketch_junks on Instagram!!! We all constantly joke about her being in a relationship with Todd, who is briefly mentioned in the City of Clipsville episode in the line "You going to Todd's tonight?" We have basically.... designed what we think this man looks like and I even have art of them (from this piece) on my Insta, @avesthetea <3
> 
> That being said... Merry Christmas Hana. We don't talk that much, but every time we do, I feel so happy and blessed to have the friends that I do, such as yourself. Between playing Among Us on group calls and... simping over our men (Butch and Todd respectively), I feel very connected to you in a very interesting way and I hope you like your gifts hjsdjhfdjskcdjs. I'm sorry, I know it's kind of short but OwO part three soon, queen

_"I want to kiss you from 11:59 to 12:01... so I can have a great ending to this year and an even better one for next year."_

* * *

If there was one thing Todd knew, it was that he was definitely the 'class clown' type... it wasn't a secret and it wasn't exactly something he detested, but he wished people realized there was more to him than his kickass parties and being the greatest plug alive... and y'know. The fact that he had a totally hot girlfriend. And she just so happened to be that person who saw more than a party boy... more than the guy with the best pot and bottles of Tito's... she saw him as the annoying, totally down to please his lady, Toddy. 

So maybe that was why he wanted to do it... that or because Butch was a twat and told him the most romantic thing about him was the fact that he could tie cherry stems with his tongue and most have been a great time for the ladies. So yeah, ok, it was half spite and half because his girlfriend was dope as hell and deserved more than just Capri Sun's and McDonalds at a moment's notice. She deserved awesome dates and memories that didn't come from him burying his face in her chest while high or drunk off of his dick in the basement. And thus... Toddy was shoveling some snow off of the porch so he could use the fire pit, huffing as he tried to keep his breathing even... seriously, shoveling snow in December after the sun went down sucked major dick and he knew his face was probably flushed as hell. Whatever. 

He kept himself moving with thoughts of Hana on his mind, humming that damned stupid song that had been playing all month... it was weirdly fitting. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. That was... totally lame. It didn't matter though, because he hoped this showed it without him having to say it. The effort of trying to start a fire... before his dad came outside and showed him that he did not need to do... literally any of what he was trying to do, taking the lighter and setting the newspaper scraps ablaze, laying them against the logs and nodding in satisfaction when the fire came to life... he'd need to make sure he got his dad an extra Christmas gift. But he had more important things to worry about.

That being said, he went inside, warming up his hands before he got to work, making up some trays of snacks... which was actually just McDonald's fries, chicken nuggets and a few sandwiches on a fancy plate... that and some Capri Suns... with the new and exciting addition of hot cocoa with extra whipped cream and the loving dash of cinnamon dressing the top... this had to be fucking good. Not only was it their first Christmas together, it was also stupidly close to their six months and Todd didn't know how much she cared about that sort of thing, but in an odd way... he cared a lot.

He had always thought he wasn't one for relationships. He was more for making out with hot chicks at parties and not remembering their names or faces the next morning when he went to Waffle House with the boys and ate off the hangover. But he'd met her and he'd realized just how wrong he was. Hana was the epitome of girlfriend material... pretty face, smelled totally sweet and... well, fuck man, she had a really cute laugh and accent and she made his stomach all... flippy. Not to mention she had kicked his ass at beer pong that one time. That was cool. Weird as fuck, but cool. And so, he'd given up the life of a bachelor for the life of a boyfriend. He still had his parties, but that was more for the people because after an hour, he was satisfied and would walk down to his basement, finding her dozing on his bed or reading something on her phone and well... laying down with her at the end of the night for a while was the best hangover medicine around, french toast be damned. 

So when he heard her arrive, he felt his heart ache a little as he greeted her, arms wrapping around her and scooping her up, hearing that always present soft sound she made as her feet left the ground and the smile on her face when he kissed her cheek. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, my lil Einstein... I smell McDonalds... you know me too well."

"Yes, yes, I do, but today is a little different, shawty." He cooed, sitting her back down and patting her head. "I have a surprise for you." 

She raised an eyebrow at him, nodding. "This is either going to be really fucking funny or totally awful and I am ready to find out which." 

Todd gave a nervous laugh as he grabbed the food, shrugging. If those were the two options and 'romantic' was no where to be seen... he was starting to feel like it was both. What a joke. The pothead drunk making up a bonfire for his girlfriend. Fuck. "Follow me..."

She followed after him silently, smiling to herself as they walked outside and she shivered at being back in the cold. After setting the food down, he came over with a red blanket in hand, smiling as he wrapped it over her shoulders. "Thank you, Toddy..."

He watched her face nervously as she took in the fire, biting into his lip and swallowing softly when she looked back at him. 

"This is for me?" 

"Um... yeah. Is it... I dunno, we don't have to. We can go downstairs and-" He was interrupted however, by those small soft hands tucking into his scarf and pulling him down, then by those candy flavored lips pressing to his own. 

"It's sweet, you cute dumbass." She grinned brightly, giving that toothy smile that she always gave when she was seriously happy and Todd couldn't help but blush, biting into his lip. 

"Jesus Christ, I'm gonna fall in love with you so hard."

"You haven't already? How rude." She teased, kissing his cheek. "No, but... seriously. Thanks. This is awesome." 

"Anything for you, baby." 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years Eve!!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!! You can find more from me both here and on my Instagram, @avesthetea


End file.
